Siempre es útil un tejado en Nueva York
by Hey Caroline
Summary: Estoy seguro de que se había dado cuenta que era un idiota viéndola como si fuera lo único en el universo. Y me sentí mal, porque en el momento en que me sonrió así, supe que no la merecería nunca, que no estaría conmigo, que era demasiado para mí. Que, a pesar de mi fama, de mi dinero, de mis admiradores, de las persecuciones y los autógrafos, nunca estaría tan alto como ella. OS


**¡Hola! Volví con un nuevo OS para ustedes 3 Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía y solo mía, no la comparto porque soy egoísta. Mentira, léanla, no la copien. :3 Estoy graciosita hoy, que alguien me golpee.  
La canción que utilicé un poquitito así (señalo el poquitito) es de Train, y se llama Drops of Jupiter.**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Siempre es útil un tejado en Nueva York**

Caminar por esa enorme calle de Nueva York era de por sí complicado cuando las personas no estaban buscándolo a uno.

Caminar siendo yo por esa enorme calle de Nueva York era lo peor que podía ocurrir. Estaba repleta de personas que se desplazaban en un millón de sentidos distintos, algunas que se paraban a ver el nuevo vestido de una acaudalada tienda y estorbaban a la mitad del mundo, otras vendían artículos de procedencia dudosa, algunas con un terriblemente caliente y peligroso café en sus manos, y otras simplemente tocaban la guitarra y cantaban alguna canción. Algunas desafinaban bastante, si se me permite decirlo. Y no estaban colocando bien los dedos en los trastes correctos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supieran qué era un traste. Ni que había que presionar un poco más la cuerda para no desafinar de esa manera.

Seguí caminando sin voltear a ningún lado, con la capucha del abrigo negro bien calada en la cabeza y anteojos de sol cubriéndome los ojos. Si alguien me veía, iba a comenzar el griterío, los autógrafos, las persecuciones. Algunas de ellas me hacían reír, pero otras provocaban que terminara subido a algún techo teniendo que llamar a la policía mientras me acechaban desde abajo. Las clases de escalada habían servido para algo. Gracias mamá.

Ese día estaba gris, completamente. Típico de Nueva York. Nueva York no ayudaba a mi ánimo, definitivamente. Miré alrededor y crucé la calle sin preocuparme demasiado por comprobar si alguien me había reconocido.

—_Now she's back in the atmosphere…_

Mi mente reaccionó inmediatamente y pensó: _With drops of Jupiter in her hair._

Quedé tieso en medio de la vereda. Ésta era mucho menos transitada, gracias al cielo. ¿Quién estaba cantando _mi _canción?

Di una lenta vuelta de 180 grados, esperando encontrar esa voz femenina. Era dulce, suave, afinada. Hermosa. La guitarra que acompañaba sonaba tan perfecta como ella.

Encontré un agrupamiento de gente a veinte metros de mí. Eran como treinta personas rodeando a _alguien. _Caminé con lentitud, absorto, olvidando por un segundo cubrirme la cara. Una chica que hablaba por teléfono se quedó mirándome por unos segundos más de los necesarios y rápidamente me di vuelta y me coloqué mejor la capucha. Cuando volví a mirarla, se había ido.

Exhalé con alivio.

Llegué al cúmulo de personas e intenté abrirme paso hasta el centro. Algunos voltearon el rostro, me miraron ceñudos por los empujones y volvieron la vista hacia _ella _de nuevo. Estaba en medio del círculo libre que la gente había dejado para poder verla. Cantaba. Cantaba como un ángel caído del cielo. Y parecía un ángel.

Me quité los lentes, mirándola anonadado, los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Nadie me prestó atención, la miraban a ella como si fuera la mismísima reina. Creo que la forma en que la observaba yo no distaba mucho de eso.

—_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar…_

Su sonrisa se notaba en la canción. Denotaba toda la vida que desprendía, su felicidad, su belleza. Su lustroso cabello color caoba volaba a los lados de su cabeza cuando se movía y tocaba la guitarra. Tenía unos imperfectos bucles en las puntas, y tuve la necesidad de arrodillarme a sus pies cuando clavó sus enormes ojos chocolate en los míos y soltó esa sonrisa que la volvía aún más especial de lo que parecía. Estoy seguro de que se había dado cuenta que era un idiota viéndola como si fuera lo único en el universo. Y me sentí mal, porque en el momento en que me sonrió así, supe que no la merecería nunca, que no estaría conmigo, que era demasiado para mí. Que, a pesar de mi fama, de mi dinero, de mis admiradores, de las persecuciones y los autógrafos, nunca estaría tan alto como ella estaba.

Luego de sonreírme, siguió observando mi rostro mientras cantaba. Sus ojos demostraron primero confusión, luego brillaron con reconocimiento. ¿Se había dado cuenta de quién era? Mucho no lo estaba ocultando. Quise ponerme los lentes de sol de nuevo, pero me arrepentí. No quería dejar de verla así, nítida, todo lo bella y natural que era.

Le sonreí cálidamente, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Me devolvió la sonrisa, ahora nerviosa y claramente sorprendida.

—_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken, your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you are wrong…_

¿Si cantaba con ella sería demasiado estúpido por mi parte? Esta era mi canción favorita de todas las que habíamos compuesto.

Imaginé la voz de mi publicista diciendo "Hazlo, atraerás atención de la buena". Y me escuché a mí mismo diciendo que no quería atraer atención de ningún tipo. Sobre todo cuando le quitaría la atención a ella. Y ella la merecía más que yo.

Así que terminé por verme parado allí, como un estúpido hipnotizado, esperando a que acabara la canción para pedirle su número, o salir corriendo como un cobarde. ¿Edward Cullen es un cobarde? Seguramente ese sería un prometedor título para la revista _Seventeen._

¿Y qué pasaba si la muchacha que se veía más dulce que la miel, resultara ser una de esas chillonas que gritarían mi nombre y atraerían la atención sobre mí y luego terminara subido a un techo _de nuevo_? Era demasiado hermosa para ser así, cantaba como un ángel. Sus ojos eran sinceros. Era imposible, ilógico que fuera una de ellas. Es decir, les agradezco, gracias a ellas me gano la vida, pero algunas son locas al extremo. Y cuando digo al extremo, sí, hablo de lo del techo. ¡Vamos!

—_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there…_

Y terminó, dejando a la mayoría de la gente anonadada, me incluyo. Me incluyo más que a todos ellos juntos. No había nada para dejarle dinero, por lo que alguien gritó: ¿Dónde se deja la propina, chica? ¡Tienes _eso_!

Ella rió hermosamente y negó con la cabeza, guardando su guitarra brillante en el estuche negro.  
Y eso fue todo. Ella levantó campamento en dos segundos y siguió caminando, luego de decir:

—Gracias por detenerse a escucharme, fueron demasiado amables.

Y brilló de nuevo la sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

Toda la gente seguía aplaudiendo. Era increíble. Increíble. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Cuando comencé a ver que su fino cuerpo enfundado en unos jeans y una camisa azul arremangada se alejaban de mí, reaccione y corrí detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla. Al llegar a su lado, dio vuelta la cara sin dejar de caminar y posó sus ojos en los míos.

Era tan hermosa… era la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

—Hola, Edward —dijo con una carcajada dibujada en la boca y en lo profundo del chocolate de sus ojos.

La miré casi riendo.

—Hola, extraña. ¿Te gustó mi canción?

Ella asintió, tan tranquila como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuera normal.

—Debo decir que la cantas mejor que yo —reí y me acompañó, negando con la cabeza, provocando que su pelo larguísimo se moviera en ondas por su espalda.

—Que estupidez.

Sonreí por su manera de hablarme. Amaba que no estuviera chillando que me adoraba y que quería casarse conmigo. Estaba tratándome como si fuera normal. No quería dejarla ir.

Seguimos caminando uno al lado del otro como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

Luego de unos minutos, le dije:

—Eres especial.

—¿Lo soy? —¿realmente estaba confundida cuando me hizo esa pregunta?

—Claro. Míranos. Gracias —me acerqué más a ella y le besé la mejilla con valentía.

Se tocó la cara con una mano y sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose. Observó mis ojos y dijo:

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Gracias por no chillar, sobretodo.

Rió y yo sonreí por el sonido de campanas.

—No soy de ésas.

—Lo noté. Entonces… ¿de cuáles eres?

Volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos calculadoramente.

—Soy de las que cantan las canciones que me gustan y no porque estén de moda. Me gustan los Beatles, tu música, respeto todo lo que esté bien hecho y no sea una estupidez para ganar dinero solamente.

La amé tanto en ese instante que me resultó doloroso. Habíamos dejado de caminar para mirarnos enfrentados. Sonrió por un segundo y prosiguió, a sabiendas de que era lo que yo deseaba.

—Me gustan los perros —reí y ella conmigo—, tengo sólo dos amigos de verdad, y eso me encanta. No necesito una multitud que me ame falsamente. Adoro a mi familia, a mi hermana pequeña y el color azul. Quiero ser escritora, leí la mayoría de los clásicos y no me voy a rendir. Cantar es solo un pasatiempo, no busco ser… tú.

Yo la miré sorprendido. ¿Esta mujer era real? Quise alargar nuestra charla para siempre.

—¿Escritora? Vaya. ¿Edad? Eres extraña, extraña.

Sonrió como si le estuviera diciéndole el cumplido más dulce del mundo.

—Diecisiete. Sé tu edad. Diecinueve. Eres famoso, estás loco, tocas la guitarra y el piano y cantas… bueno, cantas…

¿No tenía palabras?

—¿Tan mal? —la miré con una sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza, un brillo pícaro se instaló en sus ojos.

—Cantas como sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo creo que te gusta, porque si no, no cantarías algo que compuse.

—Tal vez… —murmuró, mirando hacia el costado con fingida maldad. Yo babeaba en mi interior, y espero que no se notara en el exterior— O quizás quería mejorarlo.

Y entonces sonrió brillantemente, lo que provocó que yo riera.

—Créeme, lo lograste. ¿Tomaste clases de canto o naciste así de talentosa?

Me miró como si estuviera diciendo una estupidez.

—No era cierto, Edward, cantas precioso. Nunca podría mejorarlo. No tomé clases.

Bufé con fingida exasperación por su modestia. ¿No podía escuchar, acaso?

—¿Qué, estas sorda? Según toda esa gente de alla, tú tienes _eso_ —dije con hastío, aunque la sonrisa nunca se borró de mis labios.

—Ya cállate —me dio un suave empujón en el hombro y seguimos caminando.

Vi un cartel enorme de una de mis heladerías preferidas.

—¿Quieres un helado?

Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes perfectos. _Sí, quería._

Entramos a esa heladería bonita, llena de flores. Corté una rosa para ella y me agradeció con una mezcla de dulzura y reproche.

—Te van a echar por cortar sus flores —rió, mientras olía el perfume del capullo.

—Shh —susurré, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios sonrientes. Negó con la cabeza, divertida.

Se acercó una mesera y nos preguntó qué íbamos a pedir. La miré, esperando a que eligiera.

—Un helado de frambuesa, por favor.

—Yo uno de chocolate, gracias.

La joven asintió y se fue. Observé a la chica delante de mí, jugueteando con la rosa entre sus dedos mientras la miraba. Tenía unas pestañas oscuras y kilométricas. ¿Tendría novio? El horror se apoderó de mí. No podía tener novio, no podía. No.

En realidad, si nos fijábamos en los hechos, sí que podía. Era hermosa, atractiva, inteligente y buena, y tenía esa mirada que cautivaba hasta al más frío de los hombres.

—¿Tienes novio? —las palabras salieron de mis labios sin dejarme evitarlo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego me miró con algo que no supe identificar.

—Prometido —dijo. Me tocó sorprenderme a mí. Creo que me sentí morir. Hasta que, por supuesto, ella rió con ese sonido exquisito de campanas y negó con la cabeza, provocando que, de nuevo, su cabello se moviera en su espalda en forma de ondas.

—Te odio —dije, sonriendo. No la odiaba en absoluto. Luego se me ocurrió una pregunta que me interesaba saber, estúpidamente—. ¿Por qué pediste sólo un sabor de helado?

Ella podría decirme simplemente: "Porque me gusta así" y acabar con el asunto. Yo tenía una explicación propia para pedir uno solo.

Me observó con una sonrisa suspicaz y dijo:

—Quizás te parezca estúpido, pero pidiendo un sabor solo no me arrepiento de pedir ninguno —rió—. Es decir, si pido frambuesa y vainilla, y luego la frambuesa es deliciosa y quiero más, ese estúpido helado de vainilla me estorba, y voy a desear haber pedido sólo de frambuesa. No sé si me explico.

Sonreí enormemente y asentí.

—Te explicas perfectamente.

—Tú también pediste uno solo.

—Aunque no lo creas, con respecto a helados tenemos el mismo razonamiento.

Y entonces ambos tuvimos que reír, porque éramos absurdos.

Pasada media hora, dejamos de decir estupideces sin sentido y de reír por ellas, terminamos el muy derretido helado y salimos a la calle nuevamente. Entonces ella preguntó:

—¿Y tú? ¿De cuáles eres? ¿Drogas, sexo y alcohol? Creo que no.

—No —reí, negando con la cabeza—. No estoy de acuerdo, no lo necesito. Me arrepiento de algunas cosas, pero no son demasiado graves. A mí también me gustan los perros —me sonrió con dulzura—Quiero a mi familia, aunque la veo poco y nada porque están en Londres, los extraño muchísimo. Me gusta leer, leeré todos y cada uno de tus libros —rió y dijo: "Lo aprecio"—. Mi publicista es el ser más despreciable y diferente a mí que pisó la tierra, no sé porque sigue siendo mi publicista. La banda está entrando en crisis y es bastante por mi culpa. Ser yo no es para nada divertido.

Observó mis ojos por un minuto. Sentí que me registraban el alma.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo, un poco sarcástica sin querer— Tienes fama, poder, dinero, _chicas _—aunque estoy seguro de que quiso decir _estúpidas_—. Perdón: estúpidas —y, sí, lo dijo—. ¿Qué más quieres?

_A alguien como tú._ Si, quise decir eso.

—A alguien como tú —¿de verdad lo dije? Mierda.

Se quedó petrificada. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Eh? —susurró. Quise reír por la confusión de su rostro. Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque me importaba que ella no saliera corriendo. Tomé coraje y hablé:

—Que quiero a alguien como tú. Quiero que me bajen a la tierra, quiero tomar un helado tranquilo sin periodistas persiguiéndome. Quiero ser alguien normal, me cansé de esta vida de idas y venidas. Se acabó.

—¿Se acabó? —dijo, horrorizada.

—Si siendo yo no puedo tener a alguien como tú —quise decir que no podría tenerla_ a ella_, pero esta vez no lo dije—, no quiero ser más éste yo.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —gritó. La callé, porque un par de personas se habían volteado a vernos. Siguió hablando en susurros— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Este eres tú! ¡Y puedes tener lo que quieras! ¡Eres un músico excepcional! ¿Vas a desperdiciarlo?

No le contesté la pregunta. En cambio, dije:

—No puedo tenerte a ti.

Me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. Luego se le abrieron los ojos aún más y se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que no conoces? Yo puedo conocerte un poco a ti, eres famoso. O quizás no, no te conozca en absoluto. No lo sé. ¿A mí? —preguntó, sin poder creerlo, enojada, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Asentí, cabizbajo. Ella era mucho más baja que yo, así que podía verme el rostro de todas formas.

—¿Estoy loco?

_Sí_, dijeron sus ojos. _Estas desquiciado, has perdido la razón._

—Lo lamento —susurré. Ella se quedó mirando el suelo, pensativa—. También siento que deba dejar de hacer música.

Al momento en el que clavó sus ojos en los míos con esa tristeza, supe que se culparía por eso.

—Fue mi decisión —la corté, tajante. No había discusión. No quería seguir, y ella me lo había hecho ver sin saberlo, sin quererlo.

Asintió, algo dolida. Le acaricié la mejilla y le dije:

—Gracias, extraña, eres demasiado para mí. Tendré que encontrar a alguien a la que merezca, cambiaste mi vida—susurré en su oído, besé su mejilla y caminé hacia el lado opuesto, intentando no ver atrás, no ver su pequeño cuerpo, siempre con posición segura, encogido y su rostro oculto en su reluciente cabello. ¿Volvería a verla?

No. La respuesta me llegó como un rayo, gélida, oscura. Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. ¿Podía ser más imbécil?  
Volteé el rostro para ver si seguía allí. No estaba, se había esfumado entre las millones de personas que transitaban la calle a esa hora de la tarde.

Volví a ver hacia adelante, esperando encontrarme con la acera frente a mis ojos, pero todo lo que pude ver fue un fogonazo color caoba y luego sentí unos finos brazos envolviendo mi cuello repentinamente.

Tomé de la cintura a la muchacha por pura inercia, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, no podía creerlo. Había vuelto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, como siempre, como cada vez que decíamos una palabra. Esos ojos marrones estaban mirando y archivando cada expresión, cada parpadeo. Acercó su rostro al mío y sonrió. Su sonrisa era perfecta, ¿lo había dicho antes? Le devolví el gesto sosteniendo su cintura con una mano y con la otra quitándole un mechón de pelo del rostro, cada vez más cerca del mío.

—Cambiaste mi vida, extraño —susurró contra mi boca, y luego me besó. Fue lo más maravilloso que sentí en mi vida. Sus labios suaves acariciaban los míos como alas de mariposa, y sentí la necesidad de tenerla allí, en mis brazos, para siempre. Quise cuidarla del mundo y acompañarla en su vida, haciendo el papel de todo lo que pudiera llegar a querer alguna vez. Di una vuelta con ella abrazada a mí, nuestros labios juntos, reíamos, seguía siendo más hermosa cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Era eso posible?

Entonces se escuchó un muy reconocible chillido histérico. Oh, no.

Sí, se me había caído la capucha. Mi cabello cobrizo no ayudaba mucho a pasar inadvertido.

—Mierda —susurré—. Me voy a teñir el cabello, ¿sabes hacerlo?

—Me llamo Bella —respondió, ignorando mi estúpida pregunta. Ese nombre le quedaba bien únicamente a ella. Dios, me había transformado en un cursi en el transcurso de media hora.

—¡CHICAS! ¡ES EDWARD CULLEN! —chilló una chiquilla de unos quince años. ¿Acaso tenía una camiseta rosa chicle con mi rostro en ella?

—¿Sabes escalar techos? —le susurré, desesperado. Ella rió a carcajada limpia por un buen rato, mientras la arrastraba de la mano por las húmedas calles de Nueva York en busca de algún bien predispuesto tejado.

* * *

**Hooooooooola divinas, hermosas, preciosas, os/es/is, ¿cómo están? Yo desmayada de calor, es verano acá. Así que bueno, soñé que viajaba a Nueva York y moría de frío por un buen rato :) **

**Como dije al principio, la canción que vieron allí es Drops of Jupiter, de Train, se las recomiendo al cubo. La amo. **

**Gracias a todas por leer, sin ustedes no soy ni media Caroline :D **

**Besos gigantes de osooo ;D Abrazos no. Porque tengo calor.**

**Cuídense muchísimo, así pueden leer el long fic en el que estoy trabajando :) **

**Feliz verano/invierno/primavera/otoño, lo que sea que sea en tu país.**

**Caroline.**


End file.
